Shugo Chara goes Wild!
by S.J. Baker
Summary: Everybody is stuck on a deserted island! Whats one to do when their stuck all alone with their friends and enemies? Go crazy, find love who knows? All couplings mostly Rimahiko! please read! bad with summary's sorry
1. Chapter 1

**I have decided to rewrite my first chapter and here it is! Please tell me how I did on my revision. I guess I wanted to use this idea just because no one had. So if you like it stick with me! Disclaimer Time: I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA IN ANY WAY! PLEASE R&R! **

My ears perked up to the sounds of people talking as I entered the classroom. "Hey everyone, good morning." I greeted my friends.

"Good morning Rima," Amu, Tadase, and Yaya's voices greeted me back.

"I can't wait for tomorrow, I need a weekend to unwind from all the stress of school," I sighed as I slouched in my seat.

"Me either, we should do something fun tomorrow." Amu suggested.

"How about a boat trip?" Nagihiko butted in our conversation when he walked through the door.

"Really?" Amu's eyes grew eager.

"Yup, my family just bought a new a boat and we wanted to test it out, so whaddya say?"

"Yes!" nods of anticipation came from all around.

"Perfect," his voice rang out in the empty class room, "Meet at four at pier twenty tomorrow." Voices of agreement replied.

"You're coming too Rima, right?" Amu was giving me her puppy dog eyes.

"No, I'm not." I answered bluntly.

"Why not?" she interrogated.

"I can't stand being in the same room as that purple-haired freak, why would I want to be on a boat with him? Being surrounded by water with no escape from that weirdo just grinds my gears." I replied.

"But… but you have to go." Amu whimpered like a starving puppy, her huge eyes continued to stare me down.

"I'm not going to give into your begging," I said as I shut my eyes and turned away from Amu.

"Please!" my eyes opened to reveal Amu's puppy dog face. I felt myself giving into her begging.

"Fine," I gritted through my teeth, the word tasting like vinegar coming out of my mouth.

"Yay!" she shouted with glee. I banged my head on my desk in shame.

"Don't worry Rima, I'll try not to ruin it for you," Nagi's devious smile interrupted my sulking. "Oh, I forgot something." He spoke up.

"What is it?" I arrogantly replied.

"We're spending the night on the boat so bring a change of clothes. Oh, and Amu," he said pointing at her, "Tell Kukai, Utau, Ikuto, and Kairi that they're invited." She nodded back.

I face palmed so hard it gave me an instant migraine. "You just ruined it," I whispered to him.

"Whoops," he gave a sly smile and shrugged.

As much as I was dreading the boat ride, I was ecstatic that I got to something over the weekend, even if the cross-dresser was going to be there. Class dragged on horrifically making everyone get antsy and impatient waiting for the day to end.

I slowly shuffled home, watching the sun set as I steadily moved down the street. My feet ambled up to my front door and gulped as my hand made its way toward the doorknob. I could already hear the shrieks and screams booming from inside as I cautiously turned the knob.

"Rima, your home." My mother abruptly said as I walked in the house.

"Your mother and I were just having a conversation," my father did his best to act nonchalantly.

"Yeah, a loud one," I retorted as I began to go up the stairs. "I'm going to bed," I grunted while noisily stomping up the stairs.

I slammed my door with a loud thud to avoid hearing any more yelling. I changed into my pj's and curled up into my usual ball on my bed and drifted off.

My eyes flung open to reveal sunlight seeping through the window and the time on my alarm clock.

I took my time with getting ready. I packed my neon orange bikini, a pair of khaki shorts and a pink tank top. I also packed my IPhone, iPod and my most recent gag manga. After all my preparations it was 2 o'clock. I grabbed my backpack and headed out the door to pier 20.

My feet began heading down the street to the pier, which was five miles away. The blazing hot sun beamed down on my golden curls and my shoulders, my skin and my head felt like they were on fire after ten minutes of walking.

After what felt like hours of walking, salty seawater drifted toward my nose and endless ocean waves greeted my eyes. My face lit up when I saw the Pier 20 sign and a large glistening boat floating atop the waves.

"Rima! You made it!" Amu came rushing up to me, "How did you get here?" she asked.

"I walked," I responded.

"You should have called, I would've given you a ride." She said with a caring look on her face.

"Is everyone here?" Nagi's voice chimed in.

"It's about time that the man of the hour arrived," Utau snorted.

"Well don't just stand here, let's board the ship," Nagi said ignoring Utau's comment. We all raced to be the first one on the ship. "Everyone, this is Damien, he is our Captain." Nagi introduced us to the scruffy sailor-like man.

"Shall I show you to your rooms," Nagi said as he led us below deck. Our eyes were out of our heads, there were two sets of bunk beds, a pull our couch, a reclining chair and a double bed that had its own room, there was also a mini kitchen and a small bathroom. "Because I am technically the owner of this ship I get the double and I get to choose who shares it with me and I choose…" Nagihiko was clearly testing everyone's patience while I was thinking of tortures I could apply to the rat if he chose me. "Rima"

I face palmed so hard that I'm pretty sure I gave myself a permanent mark, "Honestly, out of all people why choose me?" I chewed him out for picking me.

"You're small and you don't take that much bed space, that's why." He answered.

"That is a horrible choice in last words mister." I said as I lunged for him but Amu and Yaya held me back. He stuck his tongue out at me which made me even more pissed than I already was. "You'll be dead by morning," I gave him my killing glare.

"Why don't we get dressed into our swimsuits," Nagi said attempting to change the subject.

"I swear to god Nagi, if you even look like you're going to do something I will cover you in anchovies and throw you overboard." I threatened while I changed and made him stand in the very tiny closet.

When I got upstairs Damien offered me a pina colada as he did everyone else. I grabbed my gag manga out of my backpack and found the most comfortable place to sit.

After about two hours of reading and drinking, the sun started to meet the horizon giving the waves a golden look and the sky giving way to the starry blue sky.

"Wow," I said to myself as I leaned on the railing, "It's beautiful."

"It sure is," Nagihiko's voice made me jump.

"When did you get here?" I asked flatly.

"How come you always have to make a beautiful moment go bad?" he answered my question with a question.

"How come you always have to be so mysterious? I thought I was bad," I said gesturing to myself, "hiding behind my cute act, but I can't even begin to see through the wall you've got up."

"Maybe I don't want to let anyone in," his dark brown eyes glinted with gold as he stared out to the setting sun.

"I give up, I'm going to bed." I said as I huffed below deck. I changed into my pj's and flopped on the bed, letting the soothing waves of the sea rock me to sleep.

I woke up to find that I was used as Nagihiko's teddy bear. I did my best to pry him off of me without waking him up. "May as well get some fresh air," I whispered to myself as I observed that everyone was still sound asleep.

Instead of the bright blue sky and shining sun the sky was filled with gloomy gray clouds and an eerie fog hung over the water. "Hey Damien," I shouted toward the steering wheel, "Where are we?" I waited for a reply but he didn't answer. I ran up to the steering wheel to find an empty seat. My eyes grew wide with fear as I realized that our captain was M.I.A. My feet thundered as I ran below deck waking everyone up. "Nagi, Nagihiko!" I shouted as I shook him awake.

"What?" his tired words slurred.

"Damien's gone, we're all alone!" I shrieked in panic.

"What!" he bolted out of bed and onto the deck as did everyone else. "He took the lifeboat," Nagi mumbled as he interrogated the issue, "Why would he take the lifeboat?" he asked loud enough for everyone to hear.

"I think that's why," I barely heard Kairi squeak over the howling wind. My eyes followed what Kairi was pointing at, what was a gray bunch of clouds before was now a big black cloud of hell. The waves grew higher as everyone was running around in panic.

"Everyone get below deck!" Nagi shouted as everyone scurried to the back room Nagi, the last one in slammed the door behind us.

"Everyone just remain calm, we'll be alright." He made an effort in doing so. The boat shook violently as waves crashed against it. The rocking made me lose my balance and hit my head against the floor. The last thing I heard was thunder, screams and the sound of rushing water, and then everything went black.

**Thank goodness that is over with. I just felt that my original first chapter didn't flow as much as I had hoped it would. Please tell me what you think of my revision, not that you have to but reviews are greatly appreciated. I should have the third chapter up by tomorrow if not Sunday. Please R&R! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I feel sort of duped, I thought I would have more readers than that, and considering it was such a sucky chapter I'm thinking that I might redo it. Plus I need help on a catchier title, I was thinking Lost but that didn't seem as original, please give me some suggestions. I do not own shugo chara in any way! Please R&R! **

**Rima's POV **

** Recap**

_"Everyone just remain calm, we'll be all right." Nagi's voice trembled as the boat shook violently, throwing us around. My head bashed hard against the floor. The last thing I heard was the boom of thunder, screams and rushing water, then everything went black._

End of Recap

My head felt like someone had smashed it with a mallet and my mouth was full of salty sand. I slowly opened my eyes to reveal golden sand and lush forest, surrounded by endless blue waves. I carefully picked myself up off the ground, brushing the sand off my body and shaking it out of my long dark blonde hair. My eyes inspected the mysterious land that I had appeared on, noticing that everyone was scattered. "Where are we?" I asked Nagihiko as I helped him up out of the hot dry sand.

"I don't know," he said spitting out sand, "but from the looks of it, I'd say we're on an island." He said carefully examining his surroundings.

"Well we have to get off this island, why don't we just hop on the boat?" Amu's voice quivered with fear.

"That's not likely," Kairi said pointing at a mangled mess of metal and boat pieces.

"What if we tried calling someone?" she asked trying to lighten the moment.

"That's not possible either," Utau said while shaking water off of her soaking wet phone.

"My phone works just fine but I'm out of service range, sorry Amu" Ikuto's voice sounded sincere. Amu's face went from somewhat hopeful to swollen and tear strewn.

"It's ok, we'll find a way off of this island somehow, we just have to remain calm." Tadase did his best to comfort her but she continued to cry.

"What if we never get off, what if we're trapped here forever and never get to see our families again." She wailed between sobs. My eyes started to tear up at the thought of not seeing my family ever again, but then realized that it wouldn't be so bad after all. I'd be away from all the yelling and screaming and fighting. No more tears, no more being alone and no more empty promises.

"Well if we are going to get off, then we have to take refuge and harbor whatever we find useful from the pile of torn up boat. We don't have a lot of daylight left by the looks of it so let's do what we can today," Nagihiko's voice took over, becoming leader-like.

"Ikuto, Utau and Kukai you salvage what you can from the boat wreck, Tadase keep calming Amu down, and Rima, Yaya and Kairi come with me to find shelter." Everyone nodded in agreement then began to work.

Yaya and Kairi were stuck to each other like glue and I was trailing behind Nagihiko carefully keeping eye out for what looked like a decent shelter. We came across several large trees that looked nice enough but were either infested with termites or had too many spiders for Yaya's liking. The golden rays of the sun had just started their descent when we came across six perfectly circled funky looking trees. They gave enough protection and didn't have any bugs whatsoever.

"What kind of weird trees are these?" I asked as I continued to check out our new area.

"They're banyan trees and they look funny because their roots grow upward." He educated us. "Come on let's go get the others, Rima stay here and make it look homey."

"But it's getting dark," I tried not to let my fear show in my voice.

"Here," Nagi said as he threw me what looked like a flashlight.

"Where'd you get this from?" I questioned as I clicked it on.

"Grabbed it from the emergency kit when we were back on the beach." He shrugged. "See you later," he waved goodbye and just like that I was alone with the wilderness.

I jumped and flinched from every noise I heard, but most of the time it was me scaring myself. I gathered some fern and laid it down on the circular ground nestled between the trees leaving a dug-out hole in the middle for a fire pit. I also hung some leafy vines to make a makeshift door. The last rays of sunlight had just left the sky when everyone got back.

"Wow Rima, this looks nice." Amu said as she entered the vine curtain, her face was still red and puffy as Tadase stood by her side.

"I did my best, sorry I didn't make beds there wasn't enough daylight. I hope you have some matches though, I made a fire pit." I said pointing to the dug-out hole in the ground filled with random sticks.

"I found some matches!" I heard Utau shout as she rummaged through a bag and handed me a full deck of matches. "Oh and here, we did what we could to get everyone's stuff." Her voice trailed off as she handed me my backpack. My clothes and bathing suit still looked in good shape but my phone and iPod were a mangled mess of wires and broken screen. My face turned sour as I examined my loss of entertainment. I sighed as Utau and Kukai continued to pass out salvaged items.

I felt sleep start to haze my vision as Nagihiko lit the fire, giving our campsite an orange glow. Yawns echoed off the big trees as everyone prepared for bed. "Our top priority tomorrow," Nagi yawned as he got everyone's attention, "is to find water, food and make beds. Ok?" Tired nods of agreement came from all around.

Amu was snuggled in between Ikuto and Tadase, her face still bloated from crying earlier. Utau and Kukai were huddled together at the base of one of the large trees. Yaya clung to Kairi as they both fell out. Nagihiko nestled right next to and leaned up against a tree. Too exhausted to protest, I relaxed my head on his shoulder and felt his warm arms caress my body as I dozed off.

** How was that? I thought it was pretty good, sorry for the mild shortness, I want to fix chapter one and I need time to do it. **_**Please, please PLEASE, **_**tell me what you thought of it, I am seriously on my knees begging you to review! Until next chapter or a revised first one, see you! **


	3. Chapter 3

** Third chapter time! It's been a while just because it's almost finals time at school so have to study and don't have a lot of time to write. Once summer gets rolling I'll be writing all the time ^o^ Disclaimer Time! I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA IN ANAY WAY! R&R! **

I felt like knives were digging into my back when I woke up. I felt my adrenaline rise again when I saw that I was sleep on the ground surrounded by trees but reality came flooding back to me. I was stuck on an island. "Ow," I said rubbing my back as I stood up, "sleeping on the ground hurts." I shook off the dirt and ran my fingers through my hair, however that did nothing. My hair was a matted mess of dirt, saltwater and sweat, my body was coated with dirt and I smelled like saltwater.

"Hey guys! Wake up!" I shouted to get everyone's attention.

"I had a horrible dream that we were stuck on island," Kukai mumbled as he stirred. "Oh, it wasn't a dream." He said blinking in disbelief.

"I'm dirty!" Utau whined as she ran her fingers through her dingy hair. "I need a shower!"

"Well, in case you hadn't noticed, there is no running water to be found." Ikuto said sarcastically.

"Speaking of water, we need to find some. Who wants to be in charge of finding it?" Nagi asked.

"I will and I'm taking Amu, Utau and Yaya with me!" I answered before anyone else could.

"Why all the girls?" Kukai asked.

"Because girls need to take showers more often than guys do," Utau replied.

"We need showers too you know," Kukai crossed his arms in protest.

"Yeah, but guys can stand to be dirty more than girls can," Utau stuck her tongue out at the russet haired teen. "Therefore we win." She spoke just as she dragged us into the forest before the boys could say anymore.

"Where do we find water?" Yaya spoke up as our search began. "What about seawater, there's plenty of it to go around?" she suggested.

"You're not supposed to drink seawater," I turned down the option.

"Why not?" she whined, "I don't want to search all day to find water!" she puffed up her cheeks in frustration and stomped on the soft forest floor.

"Well for one, if you drink seawater you'll go crazy, and two it's an island. How hard could it possibly be to find fresh water?" I responded, however was wary of my own question, and although we were surrounded by trees, I didn't think it would've helped to knock on wood. It was about three hours before we found a source of water.

"Well we certainly can't use this," Utau made a sour face at the mucky stagnant river.

"Why not? It _is _fresh water isn't it?" Amu objected.

"It is, but it's stagnant and dirty, God only knows how many diseases are in that water." I saw Utau shiver in fright. "It can still help though," said Utau trying to lighten everyone's spirits.

"How?" Me, Amu and Yaya asked in unison.

"Well, this fresh water has to come from somewhere, I say we follow it." Utau proposed.

"It's better than nothing," I shrugged and our feet hiked alongside the river away from the beach. The mucky water turned into slightly mucky water then to crystal clear running water. The water was so clear it was like watching HD shiny pebbles move with the current.

"Hey you guys!" I followed Amu's voice to her location and my draw dropped. It was like a picture in vacation postcard. The river spilled out into an enormous crystal clear lake surrounded by dozens of different sized waterfalls that brought water from a moss covered cliff.

"It's beautiful," Utau was in awe, her voice trailed off leaving only her eyes to glare the watery paradise.

"How deep do you think it is?" Amu questioned observing the lake.

"Only one way to find out," I smiled and quickly ran behind a tree to change into my swimsuit that was stowed away in my ever so handy backpack. My feet thundered up the soft dirt hill covering the back half of the cliff that held the waterfalls. The backside of the cliff was even more breath taking the front. The streams of water that spilled over the cliff lead into an even bigger lake that was Caribbean blue from where I stood. "Wow," I had no other words to describe what my eyes were staring at.

"Hey Rima!" I scarcely heard Utau over the sound of rushing water. "What are you doing up there?" I stood on a rock that jutted out from the bluff and noticed that Amu, Utau, and Yaya decided to change into their swimsuits as well. I took a deep breath and sprinted off the overhung rock and plunged into the vibrant blue water with a refreshingly cool splash.

"That looks fun! Yaya wants to try!" Yaya shouted as she hastily zipped up the cliff.

Not only did we all get clean, we had fun jumping into the water from twenty feet high. In all the craziness from being stranded on the deserted island, we found a way to enjoy ourselves. The sun was at its peak when a rustling in the trees started us. "What was that?" Amu's voice trembled as we patiently waited for the rustling to start up again. We all sunk down in the water when we heard voices along with the violent shaking of trees and bushes.

"Hey look, I found them!" Kukai's voice boomed from the trees giving us relief, Kukai and the rest of the boys emerged from the greenery.

"Wow," Nagihiko mumbled at the sight of the island paradise while the other guys stood dumbstruck in front of the towering waterfall and forest green trees surrounding the lake.

"Well are you going to just stand there or are you going to jump in?" I shouted to get their attention away from scenery. Before I knew it all of them were lined up on the jagged rock that stuck out from the cliff with thrilling looks on their faces, even the dull Kairi was joining in on the fun. We turned our water excursion into an island pool party.

"Why did you guys come find us anyway, we were about to head back." Utau asked while we lounged on the large smooth rocks and sat in the lake.

"We made an S.O.S. with coconuts and various rocks," Kairi said pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Then we found some more stuff from the boat wreck," Ikuto spoke, his wet dark blue hair covering his eyes.

"After that we split up and looked for food," Kukai said proudly.

"We found ten mangos and a bunch of bananas and after our hunting," Tadase continued.

"Then we decided to come find you guys," Nagi finished their excursion.

"What about camp?" Utau asked with a pissed off look on her face.

"Well there's no one on else here but us, besides we have our things with us." Kukai made a smart remark causing Utau's face to fluster. While I floated on the cool water I noticed that he was right, everyone's things were piled on the shore.

"Hey Nagi," I spoke up, "About how far away from camp are we?" I asked out of curiosity.

"I'd say about a mile and half, maybe more." His eyes glanced up to the indication of thinking. My eyes glanced up to the sky in his response; the sky was turning an orange gold color which gave the warning that the sun was setting.

"Why don't we just stay here?" My question made me the center of attention. Looks of shock circled me and eyes of frustration started to stare me down. "Well the sun is setting and camp is more than a mile away," I squeaked and got small. "I know a place where we can sleep tonight," I spoke up.

"Well, let's not just float here, show us Rima." Kukai enthused while we dragged our wet selves out of the water and made our way up the soft leaf strewn cool dirt hill that led up to the larger lake.

"See, on the beach," I pointed to the white sand that lined the shore of the larger lake. I changed into my pajamas and dug a hole in the ground lining it with palm tree leaves to and make it soft. I sat in my cool dug out hole eating a banana while the sun set below the tree and Nagi made a fire. The flames flickered across the sand while my eyes slowly slammed shut.

** Yet another chapter is done, once again I apologize for the wait, I couldn't think of anything good to write about. I'm asking for your help as reviewers, I need a resolution for them to get off the island, I have one but it doesn't really fit in, please give me some suggestions. Please R&R! Thanks for the reviews as well! You guys are awesome. **


	4. Chapter 4

** I apologize for the lack of romantic activity in the third chapter but there will be more in this one, I promise. Also I looked for HOURS to try and find some sort of hallucinating something or cactus juice that replaces the event in the story but sadly, nothing so the event that does happen is due to a last resort, not because I intended it that way. I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA IN ANY WAY! R&R! **

**Rima's POV **

A chilling splash of water immediately brought me out of my perfect sound sleep. My feet marched out of my little makeshift bed hole and my eyes hunted for the water splashing culprit. The prime suspect was standing at the lapping waves of the lake with his arms crossed looking satisfied. "You do realize what you've done right? And what your consequences are?" I asked my head steaming with rage.

"I'm perfectly aware of what I've done, and I do not care about the consequences of what I've done." He stared me down without fear. "I needed you up, we need more food plus I need to talk to you." His last words took me aback, Nagi never wanted to talk with someone unless he wanted to tell them something important as proved by Kukai several times.

I crossed my arms in protest, "Why do I have to go with you, why can't you take Kukai with you?" I whined in complaint as I inched closer to where Nagi was standing.

"Because I think you're the only one who understands the predicament we've gotten into. I'll explain it later when we're away from camp." He replied seriously as he continued to stand in the lapping waves. Despite the serious moment that had just happened I waltzed right up to him and shoved him in the chilly lake water. "What was that for?" He angrily gritted through his teeth to avoid anyone waking up.

"You splashed water on me and I told you that there were consequences but you didn't listen." I remarked while he squeezed the water out of his hair and headed toward the dense forest. I reluctantly followed him into the lush greenery.

"Are we really out of food? We had plenty last night." I nagged as he absent mindedly navigated his way through the forest.

"Well after you dosed off, everyone ate the rest of it, besides I know where the food is at so we won't have a problem getting more." He said still navigating blindly through the thick forest. We walked in silence for about five minutes until he stopped suddenly causing me to ram right into him.

"Ow, watch where you're going!" I yelled angrily at him while rubbing the pain out of my head.

"No, you should watch where you're going, you ran into me." He said back, "Besides I stopped because we're here." He gesturing to the trees that were abundant with fruit, my mouth watered at the sight of a plump mango that hung in front of my face.

"So what is it you wanted to talk about?" I asked with a mouthful of mango.

"It's about getting off this island," he said. I gulped at his words, I hadn't thought about getting off just because I was so happy here, why would I want to go that hell hole known as a family.

"Can't we just build a raft or something?" I suggested, trying to act for all the world that I actually wanted to get off the island.

"It's not that simple, we can't just build a raft and get out of here, and we don't even know where we are in relation to Japan." He voice was building on anxiety. I sighed, _he really was worried_, I thought to myself.

"Don't let eat at you, otherwise you're going to go insane and we'll never find a way off this island." I said truthfully.

"Good point. Hey," his words caught me off guard. The word "hey" meant you wanted to talk. My heartbeat quickened in worry but another felling I couldn't exactly pinpoint, curiosity maybe? "I got a question for you?" I felt like I was in a dream, this wasn't the Nagi that always picked on me or infuriated me to the point of exploding.

"Shoot," I replied nonchalantly, trying not to show the nervousness that crawled beneath y skin.

"Why didn't you freak out when we landed on the island, and how come you aren't persistent about leaving?" My face was flushed, how was I supposed to explain myself without getting slaughtered for thinking stupid.

"Well, I…uh," I was quiet and stretched out my words to act like I didn't have anything to say but considering that we were alone; I wasn't going anywhere until I said something.

"Well, you what?" he asked pushing me into just about slapping him upside the head.

"Ok, I'll tell you but if you tell anyone else you'll find yourself tied to a stick and being slow roasted over a fire," I said in a serious tone while I waited for his nod of consent. "Well, the truth is…I don't want to leave." His jaw dropped at the sound of my words.

"But why, don't you want to go back and see your family?"

"No I don't want to go back and see them or talk to them or live with them," I started tearing up at the fact that I was saying that I never wanted to see my parents again. "I want to stay here, by myself." I pulled my knees in, preparing to get into my ball position.

"It'll be ok," Nagi patted my shoulder and tried to comfort me, by I shrugged away his hand and started sobbing.

No, it won't it'll never be ok," I said in between sobs. The next thing I felt was two warm arms being wrapped around me in a tight hug.

"Yes it will, I'll make sure it will." Nagi said hugging me tighter, instead of protesting I wrapped my arms around his in a reassuring hug, to prove that I wasn't dreaming; that I wasn't alone.

"Thank you," I whispered in his ear as I stood up, retreating from my protective ball position.

"Come on, we have all the food we need, let's get back to camp before the others worry." He said as he held out a hand. I gently took it as our footsteps were in unison while walking back to camp.

"Are you sure this is the way to go?" I asked, noticing the unusual edge of a steep cliff that led down to soft unrecognizable dirt.

"Positive," Nagi said walking with his eyes closed, which I considered a stupid idea since we were walking on the edge of a cliff.

"You're going to fall if you're not paying attention to what you're doing." I said pointing to his feet that were edging even closer to the cliffs brink.

"Nu uh," Were the last words out of his mouth before he went tumbling off the grassy cliff and into the soft dirt, his head making a loud thump as it rammed against a tree.

"I told you so!" I yelled from atop the cliff while he moaned in pain. "Hold still, I'm coming." I made my way down the cliff cautiously, watching my feet to make sure I didn't lose my footing. "Are you ok?" I asked heaving him up on his feet.

"Ow, that really hurt?" he said painfully rubbing the bump on his head. A look of pain plastered his face while he opened his eyes, but then a look of confusion soon replaced it.

"What's wrong?" I asked looking behind me to see what he was staring strangely at.

"Do I know you?" He asked pointing a finger out to me.

"Haha very funny, you can stop now." I internally laughed at his joke while he continued to stare me down like I was some one-eyed freak.

"Seriously do I know you?" his voice was serious, not a hint of it was sarcastic or playful. My eyes widened with fear.

"Of course you know me," I grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him violently, testing to see if he really was faking it.

"Are you sure, I don't recall ever seeing anyone like you in my life." He was really starting to freak me out, I began walking away in utter annoyance. "Wait!" he called out as I strutted away from him, "Won't you at least tell me my name?" his shout stopped me dead in my tracks, I grabbed his wrist and our backpack and headed back to camp. _This can't be happening, this can't be happening_, the thought ran through my mind dozens of times. _This can't be happening now, not when I need him the most._ I started tearing up; our leader had just gone mentally M.I.A.

** Sorry for the shortness, but I'm sick so I'm not going to be writing tons. HELP ME! I need a solution for them to get off the island and no volcanoes I do not like volcanoes. Reviews are greatly appreciated so do one if you can. I won't be updating for two weeks due to finals but as soon as summer kicks in, I'll be updating all the time. R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

** PLEASE forgive me! I'm sooo sorry for putting up that authors note, but I really did need help. Thank you angelprincessamu213 and Cutevampkitten03 for giving me idea's and I'm going to combine both of yours for my story. THANK YOU! I don't own Shugo Chara and ENJOY! R&R! **

**Rima's POV**

"This has to be a dream; this has to be a dream." I rocked back and forth while I was curled up in my ball position. The worst that could possibly happen happened. Our empty minded leader was hunched down in front of me, staring at me widely with his big brown empty eyes.

"Are you OK?" his round eyes were staring at me in genuine concern.

"I will be, after everyone shreds me to pieces." I banged my head against my knees. I had ran so fast through the forest that I hadn't realized how everyone was going to react to the mind blank Nagihiko.

"That sounds painful, why would that happen?" His absolute innocence was annoying the hell out of my but I strangely found it slightly entertaining.

"You're hopeless," I giggled to myself, his brown eyes stared at me in confusion. He was hopeless, mentally M.I.A. Even if he was sort of useless, something deep within me told me he wasn't, not to abandon him like a puppy lost on the street. "Moving on, we need to at least try to fix this." I said starting to pace, thinking of a plan that would save me from being hated by all my friends.

"Fix what?" he sounded like a five year old that was being taught physics.

"Yup, hopeless." I smiled then moved back to pacing, his chocolate brown orbs still staring at me like I was some sort of one-eyed freak. "I think I got it!" My mind lit up like a light bulb in a dark room, I figured out how to at least mend the problem at hand. I walked over to Nagi who was quietly sitting under a tree. "Ok, what's my name?" I asked him, my hopes flying high in the sky of dreams, the likelihood that my plan would succeed was slim to none.

"Rima," He may have been 'gone' but his intoxicating addictive voice still lingered in the air. I felt my heart drop with the similar feeling that I had before. I felt myself plummet into a dream like world that was filled a warm feeling and great affection. I shook it away before it could distract me anymore.

"G-good," I stuttered still shocked by the warm feeling that was now fading away. "now what your name?" My hopes dangled by a thread as I shook in impatience waiting for his answer.

"Nagihiko," he finally said after several minutes of deafening silence.

"Perfect!" I squealed like a little girl who just saw Justin Bieber. "This is so going to work, just let me do the talking ok." I glanced at Nagi as we began to walk back to camp.

We walked in silence until we finally got to the familiar bush that was out makeshift door on the sandy beach of camp. "Now remember, just stand and look pretty." I whispered. "Hey everyone we're back!" I shouted as we walked into camp as if nothing even happened while we were gone.

"We were wondering where you two ran off to," Amu said as she walked up to us.

"Why does Rima look so happy?" Yaya squealed as she came up to us. When she spoke I hadn't realized that I was smiling like an idiot, which was only drawing attention to me.

"It-it's just a good day, t-that's all." I tried to stop my incisive smiling, but it only continued because of the way Yaya kept glancing at me then Nagi repeatedly.

"A good day huh, Yaya thinks that Rima and Nagi were up to something!" Yaya shouted as she pointed to the both of us, Nagi stared at her and everyone with utter confusion.

"We just went to go get more fruit, that's all." I said holding up the backpack that was filled with fruit.

"Are you _sure _that nothing happened?" I felt myself cave in under pressure from her suspicious look. Granted it was Yaya, and she couldn't make me do anything but considering my predicament, I felt as if everyone was staring at me with curious eyes.

"Yup, I'm pretty positive nothing happened." I laughed at what Yaya was saying but also attempting to keep the attention away. Fail. About a minute after Yaya gave up on bothering us, Kukai came over and walked straight up to Nagihiko.

"Nagi, bro want to go cliff jumping later." Kukai said with his laid back attitude voice._ Don't say anything. Don't say anything._ My mind created a mountain of the possible consequences that would happen if he opened his stupid mouth.

"Do I know you?" My face turned sour as I watched everything in what felt like slow motion, Kukai's face went from smiling to dumbstruck. _Dammit,_ was all my mind could say at the moment.

"Of course you know me I'm your best friend." Kukai laughed, probably thinking that it was a joke. Wrong.

"I have a best friend?" Nagi said in disbelief, before I could even blink Kukai glared at me.

"What happened, tell me." He said in a serious tone I had never heard use before.

"W-well, we were walking back from the place where we got the fruit and he didn't see where he was going and he fell off a cliff and now he doesn't remember a thing." I spoke so quickly that I barely understood myself.

"Are you sure you didn't have anything to do with it? Did you push him down the cliff?" I felt hot tears claw at my eyes; he had never been this serious about anything.

"N-no, I didn't push him, granted I don't like him but I'm not that mean." I forced myself to choke back the tears that desperately wanted to roll down my cheeks. Too late, my eyes watered in failure.

"Quit your fake crying, that's not going to make me believe you." He wasn't serious anymore. He was angry now, practically glowing with the embers of fury. His harsh tone only caused me to release even more held back tears, Kukai wasn't supposed to be like this. What happened to the laid-back easy going soccer player that walked up to us a minute ago? "I hope you know that I'm going to tell the others about this, for your safety I suggest you go away for a while."

"At least he cares about your safety," Nagi said, trying to comfort me. I smiled toward him, making him think that he had made me feel better even though I was rotting of failure on the inside.

"Come on, let's go." I grabbed my backpack and my spare clothes and headed into the forest.

"Go where?" He asked, trying to catch up to me.

"Well, you heard him didn't you, let's go." I pouted, continuing to walk.

"Ok, but where are we going?" he panted, still trying to catch up to me.

"I don't know, but away from here." I said sternly as we continued walking.

We had walked for about an hour before we came upon another source of water, a crystal clear river about ten feet wide and a couple feet deep. "Why don't we follow it, it could lead somewhere." I said, we nodded in agreement and continued walking on the river bank. The sun had just started to set when we came upon and isolated beach with crystal clear water and velvet sand.

"How about we make camp here?" I said pointing the beach that looked like it belonged on a postcard.

"Alright," he said as he dropped his bag and began to make a makeshift bed. I wandered around the surrounding trees and looked for firewood. "How are you going to light a fire, there's no matches or lighters,"

"That's what you think," I said pulling matches out of my backpack and lighting the sad little pieces of wood that would keep us warm overnight. We sat in silence for about an hour and watched the sun set over the horizon, leaving reflections brilliant gold and red on the waves.

"It's bad enough that we're stuck on an island, why did this have to happen," I broke the silence causing Nagi to stare at my endless babbling. "I mean, Kukai's really nice and laid-back, I don't understand why he turned evil all of the sudden. And you getting your head hit, that's what started all of this, if that hadn't happened I would be eating a banana and sitting in my little dug out hole where I would wait for sleep. It's all your fault that we're in this mess, it's all your fault that I'm sleeping on an abandoned beach and that we don't have anything to eat. It's all your faul-" my rambling was cut off by Nagi pressing his lips against mine in a soft and silent kiss.

"What in the freaking world was that for?" I shoved him off of me as I shouted.

"You kept on talking, so I had to shut you up." His lips curled into a mischievous smile that would only belong to him. I felt my face grow hot as his eyes grew misty with mystery and secrets.

"Are you sure you're not playing with me?" I looked at him carefully, to see if he would crack under pressure.

"Pretty sure, Ri-ma" I felt myself melt in his stare, my body going weak as he smiled with his signature Nagihiko smile that could make any girl fall to her knees, even me. The red tugged at my cheeks again, the warm feeling returning, uncontrollably urging me to lean forward and kiss him again. "Rima," his voice mocked me as his face inched toward mine.

"What?" I asked, it felt like an eternity waiting for what he had to say.

"I love you." his silky voice speaking those words that my heart longed to hear. My dream world instantly shattered and my eyes flew open at sudden realization, he _was _faking it.

**This chapter turned out to be totally different than I expected. Please forgive me for making Nagi fake it; if anyone doesn't like it then I'll rewrite the ending so he wasn't. Please R&R. **


	6. Chapter 6

** I have good news and bad news. The good news: I'm updating! The bad news: it's a filler D: So sorry! Just so you know, it leaves off where Rima and Nagi leave the campsite. I don't own anything! R&R **

Kukai stared in silence as he watched the gold locks of Rima trail into the dense forest. In his head he was punishing himself; he had never made a girl cry before. It almost killed him to act like that; what a jerk he was for telling him to yell at Rima that they were banned from camp for 'pushing' him off a cliff and causing him to 'lose' his memory. He seriously owed him for making him act like that.

As much as it pissed him off to make a girl cry; he had to admit that Nagihiko's plan was perfect. Faking memory loss just so you could get kicked out of the only civilization on an island to be with the girl you like. Why hadn't he thought of that? He asked himself repeatedly as he continued to glance at the platinum blonde teen who sat with her arms crossed and an annoyed look on her face.

"What's wrong?" he asked, using his boyish charm to get her answer.

"I'm hungry," she mumbled, her annoyed expression growing more annoyed as time passed by.

"Well... why don't you eat some fruit, we have plenty of it." Kukai suggested, thinking that the hungry teenage idol would comply.

"No, I'm sick of fruit." Her blunt reply left him dumfounded, fruit was the only thing he could find, what could she possible want? "I want some fish," Dumbfounded once again, Kukai found himself speechless staring at the blonde and her insane request for food.

"And how exactly, are we supposed to get said fish?" he questioned the idol, patiently waiting for his answer.

"I don't know, but hurry up I'm getting hungrier." Her attitude had finally gotten to him.

"I am _not _going to go fishing for you," He replied with his arms crossed, expecting that his disloyalty to the pop star would get her off her lazy butt.

"Why not?" Her smooth yet sharp voice questioned him about his disloyalty.

"Because I'm not your servant," he retorted, hoping to bruise her high and mighty ego. "And if you want fish then you're going to have to help me." He said grabbing her wrist and pulling her up out of the sand and dragging her into the woods.

"What was that for?" Utau questioned the russet-haired teen when he had finally stopped dragging her unwillingly into the forest.

"If you want fish you're going to help me," he told her as his eyes searched the ground for something. "Now help me look for a stick,"

"Why do we need to find a stick?" Utau asked arrogantly as she stood with her arms crossed, refusing to do anything until Kukai gave a good reason for doing so.

"Because, Idol, that is the only way we will get fish." He responded, hoping that she would finally help him find a stupid stick so she could get her stupid fish.

"Fine," she answered through gritted teeth. Her eyes wandered the dirt floor for about five seconds before coming across a narrow and long stick. "How about this?" she suggested, holding up the stick that was as tall as she was.

"Perfect, now let me see it," Kukai smiled as he pulled out a small knife.

"What are you going to do to it?" Utau asked; standing frozen as her eyes watched him take out the small pocket knife.

"I have to make it sharp," he shrugged, holding out his hand for Utau to hand him the stick.

"Oh ok," she shrugged throwing him the stick which he casually caught and began shaving the end with the small knife.

After half an hour of sitting in silence and several bored sighs from a certain singer, Kukai finally smiled at his work of art; a pointy stick. "Done!" he promptly stood up, admiring his work that he held in his hands.

"Great, now what?"

"We go fishing," he said grabbing her wrist and once again dragging her through the forest to the water source, which happened to be a nearby river.

"I don't see any fish," Utau grimaced at the crystal clear stream of moving water that clearly had shown zero signs of life.

"Be patient pupil," he said quietly as he eyed the water carefully, searching for movements other than the occasional drifting pebble.

"So I'm your student now? I've never even seen you fish before." She grumbled as she sat silently against the bank of the small river, letting the cool water flow past her bare feet.

"It can't possibly be that hard," he smiled as his vivid green eyes caught sight of a flash of silver. In one swift motion, he confidently threw the sharp stick, letting it silently leave his hands. The narrow piece of wood cut through the air and landed stick straight in the river without a fish on the end.

"Told you so, let me show you how it's done." Utau's voice boasted as she picked up the stick out of the water and stood at the edge, patiently waiting for another flash of silver. Her purple eyes lit up when she saw the small creature struggle to swim against the rapid current. _Bingo, _she thought as she narrowed her eyes, took a deep breath and took aim. She let the stick leave her fingers at the right the moment, slicing through the water and right on the fish.

"How did you do that?" Kukai stuttered as he watched her smile at the fish that wriggled in pain at the end of the pointy stick.

"It's like playing darts, except with a moving target," she shrugged, "Now get this fish off, it's starting to creep me out." She said, holding the end of the stick towards Kukai's face.

"Don't shove that thing in my face," Kukai shouted as he swatted the fish on the stick away causing it to fly off of the stick and into the water. After observing the loss of the already dead fish, Kukai eyes returned to a _very _angry Utau. "It was an accident?" he shrugged, not knowing what else to say.

"You lost my fish," she spoke ominously, a shadow growing over her face as she slowly walked toward the cowering teen. "You. Will. Pay." An eerie darkness cascaded over her as she clutched his t-shirt tightly in her small hands and tossed him into the river, grinning at the satisfying sound of a splash.

"What was that for?" Kukai shouted as he felt the chilling river seep into his clothes.

"You lost my fish," she shrugged as her wave of evil wore off.

"Just because you did that, you have to help me out." He held out a hand to the blonde girl who only crossed her arms in response.

"Your feet aren't broken, get out yourself." She huffed as she turned away from Kukai, who continued to sit in the cold current.

"Ack! I'm wounded," He said putting his hands over his heart as if he were hurt.

"Fine, I'll help you out." Utau rolled her eyes as she held her hand out. The smirk on his face when she attempted to pull him out told her that he was going to do the exact opposite. She was right.

Before she knew it she was sitting next to Kukai in the freezing cold river while he laughed his butt off. "You're such a kid," she mumbled; hoping that he wouldn't hear her over his obnoxious laughter.

"What did I say about calling me a kid?" He cracked one of his signature smiles as he inched closer to her.

"To not to," she mumbled, feeling a blush tug at her cheeks.

"Yup, you do remember your punishment right?" her blush increased when he got even closer to her, their faces feet apart.

"I forgot again," she whispered diverting her eyes from his.

"Looks like I'll have to remind you again," he spoke as he gently pressed his lips on hers, internally laughing at the smile that had formed on her lips. He suddenly felt her dainty hands grip his shoulders with force, the next thing he knew his hair was soaking wet and he was staring up at a very satisfied looking Utau.

"I win!" she said as she smiled down at him.

"Yeah you win," Kukai surrendered as he got up out of the water.

"We still don't have fish, thanks to you," Utau stuck her tongue out at the russet-haired teen as they got out of the water.

"Well, if you would help me, then we could get some." Kukai said as he picked up the makeshift spear and waved it in front of her face.

After several hours of complaining and splashing, Kukai and Utau managed to get several fish. Hand in hand, they both made their way back to camp just as the last rays of sunlight fell over the horizon.

"Where have you two been all day?" Amu questioned as the two entered the campsite.

"Getting fish," Kukai answered as he held up his backpack that was filled with fish.

"Fish?" Yaya and Amu asked in unison.

"Yeah, who wants to cook it?" Utau asked.

"How about Nagi, he's a good cook." Amu offered, not completely aware that he plus his rival had been gone all day.

"Yeah, Nagi could cook for us." Yaya decided to second the idea. Noticing that the violet haired teen had not been seen all day, Yaya blurted out that Rima and Nagi were nowhere to be found.

After a ten minute long controversy over what Rima and Nagihiko could've been doing together Kukai finally jumped in the conversation. "He told me that he would be gone all day and wouldn't be back until tomorrow morning." Kukai told a small white lie.

"Did he say that he was taking Rima with him?" Ikuto put more pressure on Kukai with his little fib.

"Y-yeah, he did." He stuttered, hoping that no one would catch on.

"I am so going to hold that against him," Ikuto murmured to himself as everyone began a series of attempts to cook a fish without any cooking utensils or stove that lasted for several brutal hours.

Just as the azure moon started to come out from behind the trees, everyone began to fall asleep, except of course the two that lied in silence in the pale light that the blue moon provided, hand in hand.

**Little bit of Kutau for you guys, sorry about not continuing from where the last chapter left off, it's probably cause I'm evil when it comes to cliff hangers :D**

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, especially the one from djsharelle14. I've never gotten a review with so much inspiration in it; THANK YOU! **

**R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back, sorry about the temporary absence; I've had a lot going on. Anyway… we're at where the cliffhanger left off so YAY! I don't own anything! Enjoy **

**Please Review **

My head was spinning. I couldn't, no; I refused to believe that he _lied _to me. He lied like a rug straight to my face, and he was most certainly going to pay. It took me several minutes to collect my thoughts on what I was going to do, and it probably wasn't a good idea considering that it was nighttime. I took a deep breath; rose from where I was standing turned around and began to walk straight into the woods.

"Rima! Wait!" I pretended not to hear him. I was just about satisfied with myself and my actions until I heard the familiar whoosh sound of feet running through the soft sand. He was running after me!

I furrowed my eyebrows just as he came up behind me; _he is not going to interfere! _I thought to myself as I clenched and unclenched my fists. I spun around on the heel of my foot brought up my hand and brought it down to his face as fast as I could.

_SLAP! _

My small hand made an incredibly loud noise in the dark. "Leave me alone," I muttered than continued on into the woods, not even turning around to see if he followed. He should know that he pissed me off; I didn't find it the least bit entertaining or playful. He should've known that, he let me get yelled at by Kukai to the point of crying, and he just _let _it happen. He didn't show one sign of faking it… so how did he pull it off? I kept asking myself after several hours of walking. Then it finally hit me. Like a slap on the face.

After what felt like several hours of walking and talking to myself I noticed the tiny bit of light that had begun to seep through the trees, I realized that I had been doing it the entire night without a single wink of sleep. I hadn't realized how tired I was until I found a comfortable looking tree to lean against. Ah sleep, how I needed it.

* * *

><p>I rubbed my hand against my cheek as I watched Rima's curls bounce away into the greenery. There was no sense in going after her. I kept telling myself that, I was tempted to just risk it all and run after her and tell her I was sorry and hope for forgiveness. It was going to do any good though. She was beyond mad, I don't think I've ever seen her this furious with me.<p>

I was between a rock and a hard place. Kukai had told me earlier that he did not want to do this under any circumstances, and he was right. It would backfire. And it did. I should've listened; curse my stupid hormones.

They were just about to start controlling my mind again too; they told me that I should go after her yet my feet stood planted in the ground.

I shook the thought off about going after her and turned around. My eyes dragged across the sand, comparing the tiny grains with my current rough patch. For no reason in particular my eyes shot upward.

"Oh my…" my voice was stuck in my throat. I couldn't believe the sight before me, it was horrible yet wonderful at the same time. I had to tell someone… but who?

* * *

><p>"Rima!" somebody was calling me. It was quiet and muted, so muted that it sounded like they were shouting into a pillow. Who could be calling me? Especially at a time like this, it was so foggy and cloudy that I couldn't see a thing in front of me.<p>

"Rima!" There it was again. "Get up!"

_Get up? _I thought to myself, I was up, wasn't I? It sure felt like it.

"I am up," my words came out all muffled and tired.

"Then open your eyes," the voice spoke, this time a lot louder. _I know that voice. _I thought again as I slowly creaked open my eyes, quickly closing them after seeing a blinding light. I tried again, opening them even slower. The light still blinded my vision but I saw flashes deep violet and some of a dark lavishing brown.

"My eyes are open, who are you?" I asked, wanting to confirm the identity of the familiar voice stranger.

"Rima, it's me. Don't tell me that you've lost your memory." _Memory. _At the sound of that word, everything came flooding back to me; the fall off the cliff, getting banned from camp, the _kiss. _

"What are you doing here?" I asked suddenly having the energy to open my eyes completely, get up and start walking in the other direction that the despicable human being was standing in.

"Wait! Before you leave I need to tell me something." His words sounded somewhat stern, like he really meant what he had to say, but I wasn't buying it. Whatever he had to sell.

"What? What could you _possibly _have to tell me that's _so _important that it can't wait until I run off and you find me again? "I tried to make it seem like I was furious, because I was, but it's hard to do that after someone has just woken up.

He opened his mouth to say something but I stopped him before he could say anything.

"Let me guess, you've come to find me out of the pure selflessness of your heart to tell me that you only did what you did because you loved me. Well sorry buddy, I am _not _buying it." I shouted then turned around again and began to stomp off.

"Rima that's not it," His voice stopped me. "Rima.. I came to tell you that we're going home."

**I am absolutely evil when it comes to cliff hangers ya know. Anyway… I hope you enjoyed. **

**Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**This update is long overdue… enough of my talk, ON TO THE STORY! I don't own anything. **

**REVIEW! **

"I came to tell you that we're going home."

_Home. _A word I hadn't expected to hear in a long time. _What was home anymore? _I asked myself then concluded that the island was now my home and the place I used to call home was no more in my eyes.

"Rima," my vision had gone blurry, but I didn't need my sight to tell me that he was smiling when he said my name. "Didn't you hear me? I said we're going home." How could he possibly be happy about that? Then again… how could I possibly be unhappy about it? Home meant family; home meant a bed to sleep in and a warm meal every night. Home used to mean that to me, until home became a battle ground every afternoon. Home used to mean those things, but not anymore.

"I heard you," I said quietly in a monotonous voice with a blank expression on my face. I wasn't exactly sure what to think of his proposition. Sure I could home and act as if I wasn't there, but it wouldn't be the same. The screams and the shouts would still manage to slip under my door.

"Well come on, let's go, we have to tell the others." His enthusiasm made my blood boil. Didn't he remember our conversation, I thought he said he would support in all of this?

"No," I said in the same mousy voice and walked off, not even giving him the chance catch me. I _wasn't _leaving, period.

* * *

><p>A pang of shock ran through my body but quickly dissipated, after all I was getting used to Rima walking away from me when I needed her the most. <em>What did I say? <em>I thought to myself, thinking that I had said something that set her off, but somewhere, back in the recesses of my mind, I'd forgotten something important.

"Rima…" I mumbled, sounding disappointed as I watched the all too familiar sight of Rima walking away from me. I brought my attention back to my situation. _The boat, I have to tell the others. _I turned away from the direction Rima walked off in and started toward the camp.

After about an hour of travelling through the thick trees and bushes, I finally came upon the Caribbean blue lake that snuggled right up to the velvet-like beach that everyone was sleeping on.

"Kukai!" I said ecstatically as I saw the spikey auburn locks of my best friend.

"Huh," he replied drowsily. "Nagihiko?" He questioned, his eyes fluttering to see who was standing above him. "Nagihiko!" His eyes flew open and he jumped out of the sand where he was sleeping. "When did you get back?"

"Just now, I need to tell you something." I replied quickly, hoping that he would understand my jumbled mess of a sentence.

"What do you need to tell me?" I opened my mouth for a reply, but Kukai answered before I got the chance. "Oh! I know! You're going to tell me that your plan to get Rima worked. Good plan by the way, very well thought out."

My face grew hot with embarrassment and I suddenly had the rock hard feeling of guilt in the pit of my stomach. "That's not what I was going to say," I answered quietly, even though my head was busy worrying about the blonde that had walked away from me _because _of me. I felt like such an idiot, it was my entire fault that she _really _didn't want to leave now. "I was going to say that we're leaving." The words sort of crumbled when they came out of my mouth.

"Did you say we're going home?" Kukai asked in kind of a shocked tone.

"Yeah, tell the others then meet me by the beach where we put the S.O.S. sign," I spat out then bolted into the forest. I had to find her, and I wasn't going to leave until I found her.

"Rima!" my voice echoed off of the trees and the rocky steep walls of cliffs. I waited and waited and waited. Nothing, no response. "Rima!" my voice was becoming raspy and dry. "Rima!" I called her name countless times, hoping that I would at least hear her breathing. Still nothing.

"Rima," I fell to my knee's feeling defeated, that was until I heard the crunching of leaves behind me.

"I think I've put you through enough torture, what do you want?" Rima's voice spoke sarcastically behind me.

"I want you to come home," I spoke sincere, hoping that she would come with me if I was nicer about it.

"Let me think about that…" she paused, "No." she sounded truthful, but who would want to live on island all by themselves.

"But you can't stay here all by yourself," I was baffled. Why would she want to completely isolate herself?

"Sure I can, who says I can't?" she was trying to be smart, I could see it in her face, but I could see the sadness that was buried deep within her golden eyes, just clawing to get out.

"I say you can't, please Rima you don't want to do this." I started begging, she couldn't stay here all by herself.

"I don't want to leave, I want to stay here." Her shaky voice sounded honest but regretful. Like in her head she'd be better off on the island by herself than in her messed up hell-hole of a household.

"Are you sure?" I already knew the answer to this question. She wasn't giving into my demands, but finally realizing that she couldn't escape reality by living on an island. I was tempted to remind her that I was part of reality too.

"N-no," she muttered under her breath, loud enough for me to hear. It was all I needed to hear.

"Come on, let's go. Everything will be ok; I'll make sure of it." I smiled warmly and took her hand. Everything _would _be ok and I _would _make sure of it. I would be her new island, her new source of freedom.

"Ok," she breathed as we walked together to the beach where everyone else was waiting to go home. We were finally going home.

**I don't think I could've written a cheesier ending, but it's up to you guys to tell me how I did… so tell me how I did. **

**REVIEW!**


	9. A Sad Authors Note

**Dear Loyal Fans and various other readers, **

**I am taking **_**Shugo Chara Goes Wild **_**down for the time being. I am sorry for the inconvenience but because I am reading a more serious tale of getting stranded on an island ( **_**Lord of The Flies**_**), I need to get into a more serious mindset. You have five days to read all of this you desire before it vanishes out of thin air. **

**Thank you, **

**Sofiebear1120**


End file.
